Rainy Day
by ilovetheakatsuki
Summary: When izaya is not feeling up to anything really, more of he's in need of a little comfort. This is my first Durarara story! Please enjoy! No mean comments! I do not own durarara Shizuo x Izaya yaoi!


Dark clouds rolled in, the sun unable to fight against the dark clouds that blocked its warm rays. Izaya headed down the street on his usual stroll, feeling light rain drops fall from the sky. Glancing up at the sky, he paused in the middle of the street. Not realizing that he had begun to day dream until a car slammed on its brakes, barely stopping an inch in front of him, the owner of the car slammed their fist onto the horn, leaving their hands on the horn until he finally stopped and begin to yell, obviously pissed off and in a hurry to get where ever the hell they were going. Boredly glancing at the car, izaya simply flicked the owner off and stayed put, but today he really did not feel like fighting some random person on the street or toying with someone life. Instead of going over to the car and beating the hell out of the guy, izaya slid his hands into his pockets and headed across the street. He was slightly looking forward to see "his" shizuo even thou he wasn't quite "his" yet. Izaya stopped thinking that he could see his bar. He looked at the bar and shook his head when he didn't seen the blonde. Frowning as he hurried down the street, he allowed for his feet to lead him down the street.

Stopping in front of a house, looking up at the house he seen a light on in one of the rooms, showing a sign was inside of his house. Izaya walked up to the door and lightly tapped on the door, at first no sign of any one bothering to coming to the door. Turning, izaya was just about to step off the porch until the door swung open and a voice stopped him. "Izaya? What are you doing here you flee"

Izaya turned to see a shirtless shizuo standing barefoot in the door way, a white towel wrapped around his neck " U-uh hell I don't even know. I-I'm sorry" not up to putting a fight, he turned to leave but gasped when he felt something grab his arm, stopping him from walking away.

"Why don't you stay? Since you're not being much a pest and everything"

A shocked izaya answered with a small "sure" Izaya stepped into the doorway and pulled his shoes off, he set his shoes to the side. Shivering lightly, he tried to bite his bottom lip, trying to focus on something else other than the cold. Seeing that he was shiver, shizuo pulled the towel off of his neck and threw it onto izaya head "dry off" shizuo walked off to warm up the tea that he made that morning. He poured two cups and slid them into the microwave, pressing the buttons until he set it for 30 seconds. Izaya blinked when he felt the towel on top of his head, he used the towel to dry his hair off as he followed shizuo inside of the kitchen, watching as shizuo pulled the steaming cups out of the microwave and set them on the counter, he poured a lot of sugar into his, glancing back at izaya he asked " would you like sugar? If so how much?"

"Um just two scoops" Izaya walked over to the counter "I can do that" he grabbed a plastic container that was filled almost to the top with sugar, grabbing a small spoon. Izaya slid in front of shizuo and added sugar to both cups. He added just the right amount of sugar. He tried to ignore the strong hands that he dreamed about lightly grabbing his hips. It was until he felt soft lips on the space between his neck and shoulder.

"I can warm you up faster if you liked" shizuo lightly pushed his body against the back of izaya, whom didn't fight it. Instead, he responded by turning around and wrapping his arms around his neck, pressing his body against his. Smirking, shizuo leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips at first, the kiss slowly becoming a hot make out, with a slight battle for dominance. Which shizuo was winning, the two parted for barely a second just to discard izaya shirt. Shizuo lead izaya into the untouched guest room, no one has ever stayed in the quest room. The two picked that room considering neither one of them was patient enough to wait until they were in shizuo bedroom. Barely making it inside the quest room, shizuo pushed izaya onto his bed.

Izaya devilish smile "Come warm me up baby". He watched as shizuo crawled onto the bed in a seductive manner, climbing on top of izaya, shizuo pinned his hands above his head. His lips started at his lips and worked their way down, he licked and nibbled on his neck, trailing kisses down his neck and chest. He was going lower and lower, ripping izaya pants off, shizuo impatient slid izaya boxers off which he tossed in a unknown area in the room. Smirking at izaya decent size, he grabbed ahold of his newly form erection and begin to stroke him, trailing kisses up and down his cock before sucking on the tip, earning a suppressed moan from izaya. Izaya bit down on his bottom lip, holding back the moans. Growing quietly, shizuo left his cock alone. He moved his head down, using his tongue to teasingly begin to lick and toy with izaya entrance, he pushed a finger inside of his entrance and begin to thrust his finger in and out of izaya entrance. Adding another finger, shizuo leaned up and kissed izaya roughly on the lips as he uses his free hand to stroke his length, the moans no longer able to be contained.

"Ahh s-shizuo!" izaya cried out and whimpered, not wanting to be teased anymore. The horny uke begins to buck his hips, begging to be fucked. "p-please s-shizuo!". For once, shizuo gave izaya what he wanted. Pulling his fingers out, he unzipped his pants and pulled his pants down, along with his boxers. Izaya watched as shizuo massive cock slid in between in legs, blushing darkly as he felt the head of the cock prodding at his tight ass. Shizuo grabbed his hips, pushing his hard cock inside of izaya warm ass. Pushing all the way in, he kissed him gently on the lips and begins to stroke his length as he begin to thrusts inside of him at a slow pace.

Shizuo thrusts into izaya at a steadily pace and rhythm, digging his nails into his hips as he begin to pound inside of him, his rough and hard pace causing izaya to scream and moan loudly, his moans echoing the room .

"ahh! Fuck me harder!"

Hearing the sound of the head board slamming in the wall as he pounded into izaya ass. Izaya grabbed onto shizuo, clawing at his back as he moaned loudly, shizuo hit that spot that caused izaya to buck his hips aganst his, moaning as he held onto shizuo strong shoulders. It didn't take long for izaya to call out his name as he cummed, getting his own seed partly on shizuo and his own chest, blushing as he held onto him. Soon after, shizuo shoot his hot seed into izaya body, he contiuned to pound into him. Riding out his climax, panting as he calmed down. His body trembling with pleasure as he finally pulled out. Shizuo leaned down , lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to get my cum on your chest" izaya cheeks burning as he panted, catching his breath finally.

"It's okay" shizuo licked the cum off izaya chest, licking his lips. Shizuo smirks and purred "you're really tasty izaya" he moved his down and licked the cum off izaya cock. He used his hand to wipe the slight cum off his chest, licking his fingers. Shizuo lay onto the bed. he pulled izaya close to him and gently kissed his head. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Y-yes it was amazing" Izaya couldn't help stuttering, he hid his face in shizuo chest and curled up a bit, snuggling up against his body, izaya was content as too where he was. "Thank you for warming me up shizuo-chan"

Pulling izaya into a lingering kiss, shizuo smirk against his lips "want to get even hotter?"


End file.
